


Faithtale

by Akira16



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Babybones Papyrus, F/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Frisk, Reader Is Not Chara, Relationships may increas, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence, Yay Gaster!!!!!, a little bit, but chara might come to the story, he's so cute!!!!!, i am going to do my best, i don't know yet, i won't abandon this ff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira16/pseuds/Akira16
Summary: Why did they do this to you? Abandoning you. Selling you. Just to end up in a Lab with monsters talking something about a Determination SOUL.What was that supposed to mean? Could you even trust those creatures?... Well, you have already been betrayed by your own kind what more could hurt you now?The aching just won't stop!Well, i tried my best with this summary. Hope you enjoy:)





	1. the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! a new fanfic. For all who read my other fanfics. I am not dropping them i just have a bad writers block and a lot of stress, so this fanfic should help me get new ideas and everything. Also i find it sad that there are just two fanfics of faithtale so it would be awesome if more people would write one.  
> Either way this fanfic will not be dropped ever. I refuse to, so i hope you guys will enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.:  
> There will be irregular updates and i'm going to apologize for that now, but i can't help it. Life is a big bitch after all.

# the beginning

It hurts...

Your heart ached...

Why?

Why do you always have to get the bad endings?

You never did something bad to anyone!

Not even when they deserved the hell on earth!

And you thought that this day was different... Better...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Your day started out like every other day. You got up from your old and squieking bed and brushed your teeth while humming a random tune of a made-up music. You do like singing after all. A quick shower after an unexpected jump scare from yourself in the mirror at how horrible you looked and afterwards getting your work clothes, you were all set to go.

You exited your room with a little rush in your step as you were a little late for work and ran down the stairs to the kitchen, finding your parents already sitting there with a cup of coffee in hand.

Your dad read the newspapers while your mother just stared at the wall with dull eyes, both not noticing you rushing in. Like always. But you wouldn't get that to you. You love your family and you know they love you, too. It's just a bit of a hard time for you parents right now. It will subside.

Both lost their jobs, because of monsters. Yes, no fantasy monsters. But real, alive monsters.  
150 years ago they came to the surfice after a long time of hell in the underground. But just like always humans were not prepared for that sudden change and of course they were scared. But humans had already lost the wisdom of wielding magic, so they had no means to seal the beasts in the underground yet again, and the man who presented the humans at that time was too much of a coward to kill them. Not that you would have approved of such a brutal action. So a big wall of stone had been built that separates the humans from the monsters. Shutting the monsters away, again. And humans still are scared. They even say that monsters are the ones who kidnapped six people from this side of the wall. But then again the humans definitely have already forgotten the missing people as there were a lot more missing, only bringing such accusation up when it was to their favor. Hateful. And logically it even was impossible for monsters to do such terrible things, after all the security is high at the wall and no monster can cross it without permission from a higher class human. Not that that would ever happen.

You on the other side don't care. Of course you hated the way monsters were treated and the way they had to live, because of egoistical humans, but you have never even seen a monster in your life. How were you supposed to really care when you didn't even know any. The rumors and trashtalk being your only information and you couldn't be sure what was the truth and what was just some assholes being bigger assholes.

Monsters never did something bad to your family and they weren't the cause for your miserable life. They never took your parents jobs. No. It was the humans fault alone and to be more specific. It was the nobles fault. After the wall had been built, civilisation itself fell apart and splitted into two. The monster-lovers and the monster-haters. The lovers were being punished for being on the monsters side, they descended to the poor part of the side, the hard workers while the haters profited of the workers getting richer in the process, making them the self called nobles. The place were your parents had worked had lost all its worth to the noble who owned the place and shut it down. Countless workers lost their job in just a few hours with a snap of an old, ugly geezer and your parents blamed the monsters for it. You just couldn't understand them. It was obvious the monsters didn't have anything to do with it, but the two adults are just so sure the other species is the cause. What a load of crap.

Well, back from that historical trip you quickly stole a toast from the fridge and kissed your parents goodbye before you left for work, not even waiting for a reply as it would never come. Not anymore.

As you stepped out of the old house you took a deep breath of fresh air, smiling at the shining sun and ran. You always had loved to run just like singing, it was like letting everything which held you in place behind and just live. The feeling of the wind on your skin and in your hair letting you release your worries and make you do a short jump before skillfully dodging a man with a spin to the right, scaring him at the same time. Obviously he called you out for that, but seriously, who cares? You didn't. Instead you just laughed at the face he made when you scared him shitless.

You kept on running and after like 15 minutes you arrived at the little cafe you worked at. The toast you stole already having vanished in your stomache.

You entered the not so full café and a glaring face greeted you from behind the counter. A faked smile showing on yours as you stepped closer, actually wanting to go to the door behind her to get your apron.

,,Hello. Frisk. Couldn't you have come faster! I swear you are a useless person. You can do nothing on your own." Liza the wary coworker you had always dreamt to have. She hated you for getting a job with your 16 years of life without having to lie to the owner of the café.

,,It is always nice seeing you, too. Liza." you were smiling very sweetly at her and that just pissed her off.

,,Don't be so cheeky, Kid! Have more respect to your elders!" Ha! she didn't really say that now! How more stupid can she be. Hehehe. You took a step closer to her, looking her straight in her dirty blue eyes. Her brown hair hanging loosely around her smug face.

,,You shouldn't put youself higher than me, Liza. Do you really think I wouldn't know the lie you have been feeding the owner. How would the poor woman react when she knew that her good worker Liza was lying about being 19." you whispered in her ear and when you finished your little speech you looked at her with a wicked grin before getting your apron while the girl just stood in her place completely frozen.

Poor her, but she should really work on her way to hide her secrets when announcing them loudly through her phone. Good time for you to accidently hear her conversation of being actually 15. Stupid girl.... Yep, you Frisk hated her and now Liza definitely feared you. Actually pretty satisfying after all her bullying you had to endure.

When you were ready you did your job. Cleaning the dirty tables after a costumer arrived and taking the orders of a new one, acting all the time when you heard some trashtalk about monsters or the poor people. Always wearing a smile when someone made fun of you for having such a low standing job. But you were DETERMINED to endure and you did. When the sun began to set your job was finished and you fastly left without another word out of your mouth. You had a strange feeling in your gut and that had worried you when you were in your break time. The feeling had just starting with now reason, bugging you the other half of your working time.

You hurried home and when you saw your house you came to a quick stop. Expensive looking black cars stood infront of your barely standing house and that could only mean one thing... Noble. You opened the front door and cautiosly looked around, your head snapping left and right desperatly searching for your parents. You almost sprinted to the livingroom when you heard voices from there, immediatly halting when you saw the familiar figures of your parents sitting on the couch.

,,Mom! Dad!" you called out relieved, but tensed instantly when two big muscled men pinned your arms behind you while forcing you on your knees. A startled yelp escaping your lips. You didn't even notice the other people with your parents.

Five additional big men stood on the opposite side from where your parents sit. A fat, ugly, old noble sitting in the middle of the muscled men.

,,Mom! What's going on? Why is a noble here?" you asked desperate for answers. Your mom slowely looked at you and that let you freeze. Her eyes... Her eyes had no feelings, the love that always showed when she looked at you... It was... gone. An insane smile showing on her face.

,,Don't be so rude to our savior, Frisk. This gentleman here is the head of the Leidenberg family. He has come to help our miserable state, sweetie." excitement making your mothers voice lively. The noble-Leidenberg watching you with unblinking eyes. Shivers went down your spine. Cold shivers.

,,Is she to your liking?" your father asked, not even looking in your diraction refusing to acknowledge your existing. A stabbing pain making itself known because of it. What was going to happen?

,,Yes, very much so." the noble stood up and walked to you where the hold on your arms tightened. You looked up to the old man when he stood right in front of you. But you wouldn't let them do this to you any longer. You became DETERMINED.

Leidenberg looked down on you and with DETERMINATION growing inside you, you started to struggle. Hissing at the men behind you like your life depended on it which it kinda did.

,,Let me GO! What do you want from me?!?" you struggled as hard as you could thrashing at them, screaming until your it began to hurt, but it was to no avail. The men had a good hold on you and were really strong. The only thing you really did was amuse the noble and making the muscle men hold you tighter until you thought your arms would brake, so you decided to glare at the people in the room except when your eyes landed on your parents. A rough laugh escaped the rich mans mouth when he saw the love in your gaze diracted at your life givers.

,,You know, Frisk. I am here to help your parents. They are good workers and I would like to give them a job of higher standing... But the thing is, nothing will be given without getting something in return. I guess, you know that already." he cryptically began talking and you raised an eyebrow in response.

,,What do you mean? What is it that you want from us!?!" you croaked out, the screaming giving you unluckly now problems with speaking.

,,Your parents sold you." you paled, everything seemed to stop when your parents looked at you as the geezer dropped the bomb. Both just looked at you, like you were just a thing. They showed no guilt... just indifference. It felt like... your SOUL shattered, ripped and healed itself over and over again only to let you experience the same hurting effects of betrayal.

,,That's a lie. That has to be a lie! Right!?! MOM! DAD! Tell me!!! that... that that is a lie! You didn't!!! You couldn't!!!!" you didn't want to believe it. After everything you did for them. You always let them use you. Cleaning when no one could and when they were exhausted. You even dropped out of school, so the could afford a car to drive to work. You worked for them when they lost their jobs, multiple jobs leaving you sometimes think you would brake under the pressure. YOU CARED FOR THEM WHEN THEY JUST SAT AROUND LIKE EMPTY SHELLS, MAKING ANOTHER SPECIES RESPONSIBLE FOR THEIR MISERY... sometimes even make you responsible...

Tears flowed down your cheeks when reality hit you like a bat did with a baseball. Today was supposed to be a good day. Today you should have come home to celebrate. Today everyone should have been happy and laughed together. Today... was your... birthday...  
Any kind of strength left you and you let yourself hang in the hold of your captors. Not caring when they would let you fall, but they didn't. Instead a hand took hold of your chin and forced you to look in old and disgustingly amused blue eyes.

,,Don't be sad, Frisk. You have helped your parents get a better life. You should be happy. Right?" Leidenberg turned to your parents who agreed with no hesitation, nicking their heads like dogs did when doing a trick to get praised. They were sick and you... were stupid enough to trust them... _Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid. YOU FUCKING STUPID GIRL!!!!!!_

__

They abandoned you. They sold you... Hatered welled up inside you and with DETERMINATION your eyes began to glow a scarlett red.

,,Mom. Dad. I loved you. I did so many things to make your life a lot easier. I cared for you when you lost your everything. I. WAS. THERE!!!!! YOU SOLD ME! YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!!!!" you screamed all your SOUL out. You cursed them and killed them a thousand times in your mind while you were being dragged away from them. The noble had what he wanted and the rest would be taken care of later. First he had to get his Frisk away from those useless things.

The men who had pinned you down dragged you to the expensive cars and threw you into the backseat. They held you down while another one took a syringe and injected something into you, a strange red liquid. Not even a minute after the injection, you felt any control of your body slip as you slowly fell into the darkness and with a few last curses, you fell unconscious a balck veil drapping you in its darkness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly you felt youself come back and the first thing that greeted you was a headache. Yippi. Your eyes fluttered open and when you tried to move your arms something hindered you. The sound of chains could be heard when you tried again and when you tried to move your legs the same thing happened. They chained you to a wall. Like an animal.

After a while with fighting the chains you gave up and looked around the room you were in instead. Except that it wasn't really a room, but an old cell of cold stone and no light. You were in complete darkness. Well, at least they were nice enough to spare you from the blinding light.

But what would now happen to you? After everything that happened? What were you supposed to do! You have nothing and no one. And you will kill yourself before you will trust someone again. Never again...

You snapped back to the world after the creaking door gave you half an heartattack. Your eyes focused on the person that stood before you and you just growled when you recognized that ugly visage. Liedenburg. No. Wait. That's wrong... What was his name again? Liegenbuerg?... No, that's just a _buerging_ name... Get it? You make that sound when you puke... OMG. That was so horrible and in your mind!?! What is wrong with you!?!

,,Good morning, my dear Frisk" that sickening voice echoed through the room.

,,I am not your dear Frisk!" you hissed, tensing when he crouched near you just to slap you with... a whip!?! Did he seriously just do that?

You groaned at the burning pain and just glared at him when he showed you the full 'glory' of the whip. It was black in the color and turned silver at both ends of the whip, with the only difference that one end had arrow like tips which seemed very sharp. Fear threatened to rule you but you are stubborn. You are DETERMINED.

,,You should not talk to your master like that. Even if you won't stay for long. Tomorrow you will be brought somewhere else and it hurts me to have so little time to bond with you, my dear Frisk. So I will stay with you the hole night. Good for me it's still early in the morning." he sadistically laughed and you just shuddered in fear from that piercing gaze. You felt your DETERMINATION leave you. A cold empty feeling swallowing you.

You are scared and you got a lot more scared when two big guys entered the cell, chaining you to the ceiling. Now you hanged there, the cuffs of the chains digging into your wrist as they had to hold you now. Again the men in black walked over to you and with a nod from the noble, they took handfulls of your clothes and ripped them of. You screamed.

,,NonononononoNONONONONONOOOOO!!!!!!!!" 

Tears fell from your eyes like waterfalls. You are exposed to him. He stared at you, checking your body with lust and something else. Something terrifying. He traced every curve of your body. It disgusted you. You wanted to die, no one had ever seen you like this and it shouldn't have been like this. You hate fate.

But you refused... You refused to be broken, without fighting. So you locked your gaze with that of him. You are stubborn. And YOU ARE **DETERMINED**.

He seemed amused with your defiance. And with a big smile he raised his arm and striked. You screamed out as your even and beautiful skin was being destroyed with deep slashes. Your scream made him happy. He laughed. Your pain made him horny. And he striked again and again and again and again and again and again and again. And with every strike, with every new wound, you broke. You broke from the pain, you broke from the ache. You just... cracked...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a cell of cold stone and darkness hanged a badly wounded Frisk. He went through with his promise. He whipped you through the day and through the night. Of your once beautiful skin was nothing left behind. Just dried blood and slashes, every little place was wounded. Your wrist were bloody from having to withstand your body through the hole time. Those would leave scars... Everything would leave scars and you just couldn't care.

And there was your voice... You would be glad if your voice was just hoarse from the screaming. But... it is just... gone. You couldn't talk, you can't sing and you don't know if you're ever be able to sing again or make even a sound. You don't know what to do. Singing is everything to you. Or you're just overthinking thing, but seriously who could blame you with how you lost it. 

But then again. Maybe you deserved you cruel fate. You don't know what you could have possible done to earn this. Maybe it was the food you were once forced to steal, but you gave them the double amount of money back. What? What? You have no idea. You are too weak to even move your eyes. Your strength is slowly but steadly vanishing. Bloodloss.

Again the croaking of the door announced people coming in, but still you were too weak to lift your head, stuck on the cieling like a sack.

Two pairs of cold hands released you from the chains and with nothing to hold you, you fell on the, with your blood dirtied, cold floor. The stabbing pain from your wounds making you hiss. Well, silenty hiss.  
Again the hands came in contact with your body, both lifted you by your arms and another pair of hands gave you some kind of clothes which actually just looked like a really big shirt that made you look like an ugly bag. With you now clothed you were being dragged from your room into hallways with confusing turns and lastly you were thrown yet again into the backseat of a car. Only this time they didn't drug you which again would have been totally useless. The darkness yet again tried to take over, but it didn't. Like it actually wanted you to stay awake.

,,Good morning, my dear Frisk." that voice came again. your torturer sat in the passenger seat, again with his stupid grin.

You didn't answer, you didn't even blink and without another word the car started and your trip to the next hell started. A chuckle being the last thing you heard when the black veil finally wrapped you in its comfortable lie. The lie of feeling ok.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time you awoke to your 'life' the car was nowhere in sight, at least not yours, and the same cold hands held you up as you heard people talking, but couldn't really make out what was being said. And to be truthfull you didn't even really try. What would it bring you to fight when the things were going to happen, you only affected the pain level it would cause you and nothing else would change.

The talking went on for a few minutes when you felt yourself being moved. The men _hand_ ing you over to another pair. But they were strange. They didn't really feel like hands and they were so... warm. The total opposite of what you grown familiar with in that very short time.

And while you were trying to find out why you strangely felt more safe with your holders, the same voices spoke for a little bit longer. The headache you have making it now even harder to comprehend what was being said, although you aren't even that far away from them, but your conciousness just came and went again. Giving you only picture like snaps of what was happening.

The first time you came back was when your were being moved again, the difference being different people holding you... were they even 'people'? Either way, they only dragged you for a short distance before their hold shifted and your feet weren't tidying the ground anymore. You were held in the most gentle way and you became somewhat comfortable in their hold, even though you were in the danger of dying from all the blood you lost, and the pain you still felt from your open wounds didn't make it better as you were hurried to somewhere. And there you went away again.

The next time you came back you were laying on something... fluffy. It was a bed, you didn't live behind the moon, but it still did throw you off for a few minutes. You didn't think that a bed could be so, so, so comfortable. Like the bed has been made out of clouds. Really cozy.

This time you didn't last even half the time you were before. The pain wasn't there anymore and the bed was better than anything you ever had. You were content with how things are now. You could now die peacefully like this, so you just checked out and fell asleep.

You didn't know how much time passed since the last time you fell asleep. Heck! You actually thought you would die from your injuries, but it seemed like that your time hasn't come yet. But that isn't what's bugging you. You felt... weird. You weren't lying on the bed anymore, instead you felt like you were floating. Really strange.  
Could a softer bed do that to you or were you just getting crazy? What the hell.

For some time you couldn't open your eyes, even though you were awake. The ache you came to accept was gone as well and that through you for the loop. Did they help you? Why? And what were those 'people' in the first place? Your brain tried really hard to find an answer, but the only thing that came to your mind were 'Monsters'...

But why would monsters want you? And what has that to do with the noble? Could it be that those creatures were just as fucked up as the old men. Do you have to endure more torture just for their pleasure?... Then again, it seemed like that the geezer was looking for a specific person. Right? Or were you just overthinking things? But then again you couldn't be really false with that as it did really look like that. But for what were they lokking for? Would you find that out? Did you want to find it out? Were those monsters like the rumors told they would be? Were the people, the humans you actually despise telling the truth all along and you were ust naive?...No! Calm down, Frisk! Your driving yourself crazy. Monsters are nicer than that... hopefully...

Slowly you stretched yourself when you began to get your control over your body again, the sleepyness fading away as you opened your eyes. What. The. Hell!?! The bed wasn't there anymore, instead the blue color of water greeted you and you freaked out. You floated in water... What the hell. You will die! You will suffocate! You will drown! OMG! You... are not dying? You can breath? What is going on?

You regained yourself after a few deep breaths and looked around. You really are in the water, you spin in place to look at your surounding and the only thing that greeted you was the beautiful blue of the water. You wondered how you got even into the water in the first place. That was very strange. You tried to swim and when you moved your body a hiss escaped you. Seems like not all the pain is gone. And what were those strange bandages flowing behind you? You looked down and your body was wrapped with a bunch of bandages. Your clothes nowhere to be found.

,,We discarded your clothes, Frisk." an unfamiliar deep voice distracted you from the bandages and your head snapped up.

To your right were two figures standing, separated from the water and you with glass? Did that mean you were in somethings like an aquarium? Slowly you swam over to the figures ignoring the pain from the movement for your curiousity. You arrived at the glass and let your hands rest on the surfice, your gaze fixed on the figures standing on the other side eyeing you as well. One was tall and looked like a... skeleton? A stripe going from his right eye up and another going from his left eye down to his mouth. The other figure was a lot shorter and it seemed that she was a kind of a lizard. Scales replaced her skin and were a strange orange-yellow color, her unsure gaze making you wonder why she was so shy of you? Both of their eyes didn't hold the crazy glint you saw in your torturer, but then again they did get you from him. You can't trust them.

,,How are you feeling, Frisk?" the taller one said and looked down on a strange machine before him, pressing something on the machine and smiling a little bit at it.

Curiously you drifted to the machine that stood right on front of your container and just looked at the stranger with an 'Are you serious?' face. How were you supposed to answer when you lost your voice? Plus you are in water. Never heard of a human being able to talk in water... But you are breathing in water right now, so is that invalid now? Everything is so confusing!!!!!

,,Well, as confusing as it is. We need to check up on you." The skeleton began a little amused... How the heck did he know what you thought?

,,That is quite an easy answer. This machine with a lot of other functions is reading your SOULS inner voice like a frequency and interpreting it in words for us. The water you are in is from Waterfall and thus magical." again the skeleton explained you how they could understand you, but your mind spiralled with the information. Souls inner voice!?! Frequency!?! You don't even know their name!!!! Does that mean that you won't have privacy with your thoughts?

,,A-Actually, that won't be a p-problem. The m-machine will only s-say the words y-you only want others t-to know. O-of course, it can h-happen that your thoughts are too m-much in a-a chaos or t-to loud and it will be i-interpreted in accident. J-just like now or a few minutes p-prior." this time the smaller dinosaur stuttered out an answer for you and with embarassement you blushed and hid it behind your hands.

,, _Then wouldn't it be time to introduce yourselves as you already know mine name?_ " you snapped out of your blushing mess, the red leaving your cheeks as you waited for a response from the two monsters on the other side.

,,My apologies, my name is Gaster the head scientist of this lab and my assistant here is Alphys." Gaster enlightened you with their names and you didn't know if your face paled but holy you must looked shocked out of your mind.

Gaster or W.D. Gaster, even on the humans side of the wall he is known for his talent and knowledge, that's why the noble gave you to him! You were merchandice! What the hell did you get yourself into!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end~  
> you guys can contact me on instagram: ao._tachibana  
> See you next time:)


	2. the first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ I am back with a new chapter~ Yay! I hope everyone's doing good and enjoying the story even though it's just the second chapter, but I can hope, right?  
> Anyway i won't hold you off for any longer, go and read the chapter:)

# the first day

The day began pretty good for Wingding Gaster. The sky was clear and the sun was shining with its pretty mix of yellow and orange colours. There were no problems with the research and the humans were not sick or injured. Their partners getting along with them pretty well. The system Alphys came up with, being a better help than they actually thought it would be, the trust issues they had before with the humans now gone, smiling faces greeting the monsters everyday because of the partner system. The monsters themselves having changed their opinion of the other species with that system as they believed before that the human species were just greedy torturer.

Then why is it that his day had to get so much worse, because of some greedy old human.

The 'noble', as they call themselves, called him and told him to meet up at the walls gate, like almost every month by now. That meant nothing good. Gaster hated that he had to give the old man some of his magic water, just to get humans for his research. Humans the man himself kidnapped after making their life miserable. Every human he got from the noble had horrible wounds, some even died of bloodlust. Those were things that actually happened quite often. One even had been once paralyzed from his neck downward. That human had begged Gaster to kill him... EXP he still regrets ever getting.

Well, with no real say in this Gaster prepared for the meeting with Alphys helping him, giving him in the process nervous glances from the side. Everytime Alphys did that and the skeleton couldn't even be mad at her for feeling this way. He did too, but he has to control himself. Showing weakness could make everything worse, so he has to be strong, play strong.

It hadn't taken the scientists long with preparing everything for the trade that was about to happen and the rest was now only walking to the gate of the stone wall and wait. And that is what they did. Waited.

And like everytime the rich man took his time by coming always late. Having a twisted satisfaction with making an 'inferior' species wait for him. Now, Gaster is a monster with manners, hating it when his workers didn't meet his requirements of basic manners. And of course he wouldn't curse in his life, but that human could go and fuck himself hard to the bone. Heh.

Black expensive looking cars parked on the other side of the stone wall, the guards already watching every move the monsters made, in case some would think to pass the gate, waiting for an opportunity to kill. Disgusting.  
Anyways the cars parked and out came the old geezer having a questionable glint in his old eyes when his met the two coloured eyelights of Gaster. His bulky bodyguards carrying a teenager by the arms to the boundary.

The girl looked very horrible, countless wounds of a whip making her skin bloody. She was pale, because of the bloodloss and her body laid limply from the two male humans hold. Her feet dragging behind her, the blood making a thin trail of red. Gaster didn't even want to begin with that rag, she technically was wearing nothing and she was dirty, so so more worse for those open wounds. The older skeleton was fearing a possible infection which could kill the child. How he hated those disgusting humans.

,,It seems you are doing good, Dr. Gaster." the fat thing began and Gaster had to swallow his anger down barely controlling himself, before beginning himself.

,,I could say the same, Mr. Leidenberg. I hope the magic water is profitable?" his deep voice rasped, barely holding in the growl from escaping. Everytime, Gaster was disgusted with himself by talking with that garbage of a living being. How stupidly naive he had been with trusting the humans the first time he showed them his successful research. Something he learned from very quickly and fixed for himself and monsterkind. Simple magic water for healing was now something he had to deliver every now and then. Don't worry, the water can only heal petty little wounds and still the nobles are tearing each other for it, a good sponsorship if he could refuse with meeting up.

No more words being exchanged, both sides too disgusted with opening their mouths to waste their energy for the other. The fat human just made a flicking sign with his hands and the girl was being handed over to his people. With a nod from Gaster the boxes of water were delivered and with that both parties walked away from each other. But Gaster still watched as the man vanished in his luxus car behind the horizon. This won't be the last time they'll see each other, but one day only one will be able to walk away from here and Gaster won't be the one staying behind.

Anyway the girl had been rushed to the aquariums full of waterfalls water. The wounds the human has are too many for a few healers, the water has a lot more power and will safe her life. Gaster hurried back and arrived just in time to watch the female human be placed inside her container. Bandages replaced her 'clothes' when she slowly descended and drifted inside the magical water from the underground. Alphys ran to the machine in control of that container and pushed a few buttons and immediatly the blue water lightened up to a beautiful green. At the same time the machine scanned the SOUL of the human and both Alphys and Gaster couldn't believe their eyes. On the Monitor it showed the two monsters a red SOUL, a SOUL of DETERMINATION. A SOUL so rare they gave up hope of ever seeing one, but here she was, severly wounded, traumatised and her SOUL cracking from the shier strain her SOUL had to endure, but still there.

Smiles etched into Gasters and his assisstances faces. They watched as the many wounds closed and left scars as the blood returned to her body. Her SOUL stitching a little bit back together and shining a bit more brighter. The machine scanned her a second time and showed the skeleton monster some information about her.

**Name:** Frisk  
**Age:** 16  
Can't talk because of the noble and it's not clear when she will be able to talk again.  
Has been betrayed by her own family and won't trust anybody anymore. She's broken inside and suffering.  
**Solution:** The partner system could help with the trust.  
**...Initiating a partner test for subject number 001 of the Determination sequence...**

,,Poor Frisk." is what all Alphys could say with her descending mood, sadness shining in her reptile eyes. Gaster only nodded at her statement. Their computer system was already searching for a partner, all that was left now was for Frisk to wake up and become better.

Both monsters didn't want to leave the human alone so they waited together for the sleeping beauty to open her unknown coloured eyes. Yet they were even a little nervous. What would her reaction be when she wakes up? Would she try to fight them? Wouldn't be the first time someone tried that. Or would she ignore them or fall into panic or-

,,Gaster, you are overthinking thinks again." the female voice of Alphys ripped him from his thoughts, her stutter nonexistent with monsters she was comfortable with.

,,You are right, I am overthinking, but I can see even you aren't being spared from the same thoughts, Alphys." a blush crept up Alphys cheeks as she nodded in embarrassement.

Their little conversation died when both noticed the awakening of the human. With interest and amusement they watched as the female paniced at first and then looked down on the bandages replacing her clothes with confusion. Of course, you already know what happens next so let's skip that little detail now, won't we?

To be honest Gaster was kind of really amused with the teenager, although he and Alphys clearly noticed how little she trusted the monsters. But who could really blame her after everything she had to go through. That problem will be either way going to be fixed, so there is no need to really worry, for now.

The skeletons eyelights wandered from the human up to the tubes connecting to her really big aquarium container, which led to other containers or through the lab, checking if they were closed as Frisk was in no condition to really move yet. They did heal her wounds which doesn't mean that the pain was gone, she won't be able to leave for a while or for how long she needed, before Alphys would open the doors of the tubes.

,,My job here is done for a while, so I will go now. Alphys please tend to Frisk as long as we look for a partner, that will be all for now." and with that W.D. Gaster left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was too much. Everything was too much for you. First came the betrayal then the torture and know a tank full of magical water with you in it. Just exactly what you always dreamt of as a kid.

,,So, Frisk I-I will b-be now exp-plaining some things t-to you, o-okay? First y-you may already k-know, b-but you are in the l-lab on the monsters s-side of the wall. B-Because of your S-SOUL. Y-Your SOUL is the v-very culmination o-of a living b-being and t-the SOULS of h-humans have t-traits. S-Seven traits a-are known and y-your SOUL F-Frisk is o-one of the r-rarest. A D-Determination SOUL, a r-red SOUL. T-There are o-other humans h-here, b-but you won't b-be able to meet t-them for n-now, later w-when we o-open the tubes you'll b-be able to swim through t-the hole lab, t-thanks to those tubes we connected with e-every room p-possible. Frisk, you w-won't be able to l-leave this place, I'm s-sorry... W-Well, for now I'll be l-looking after y-you, but soon s-someone else will g-get those d-duties. Every human w-who lives h-here has a m-monster partner whose j-job it is to l-look after the h-humans and right now w-we are looking for someone who will be your p-partner. I g-guess that will be a-all for n-now. Don't w-worry you will be a-able to eat normally, the food you'll g-get is partly magical so the water w-won't affect i-it. Now t-that must b-be all." Alphys explained.

To be honest more than half of what the small monster said didn't register in your mind. You really tried to, but you are just a normal human, actually you hope after that thing with the rare soul and everything. Snapping from your thoughts in time you heard Alphys stutter a 'S-See you later'. You couldn't care less for a reply so you just watched her leave, her silhouette vanishing in darkness making you wonder how big this room was, how big your aquarium was. Heck! How big was even the hole lab?

Boredom caught you farely immediatly and you tried to swim deeper into the blue. Down where actually the floor on the other side of the glass was, greeted you the dark blue of the waterfall water. You kicked with your feet and your hands to get on, but the thumbing of pain made itself noticeable through the movement. The bandages floating freely behind you didn't do anything but annoy you at the moment. You really wanted to now how deep the water was, but your body was a bitch to you which you couldn't really be annoyed with, so the only thing that was left was watching monsters walk by and guess what their work was and bore yourself to death while floating around. So fun.

You didn't know how much time passed, but Alphys came and said something about 'it's night' and something and pushed some buttons on the machine (Can't say you really care what she says). Slowly you felt yourself become tired, again. Against your will you closed your eyes and you fell asleep, fucking again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time your eyes fluttered open, monsters literally ran passed your container to other ones. The glass containers being better visible now, strange. Your vision was cleary better than the day before which confused you. Did you gain some strange powers after staying in magical water for a night? Was that even a thing? Were you overthinking things again?... Yes, definitely. But what else should you really do? Not even two days ago you were being abandoned by your only family, brutal torture following not long after. Lastly you ended up in a lab on the other side of the wall as some merchandise and you were now supposed to get a partner? And now you had some kind of rare soul? And you could never leave the magic water ever again? How were you supposed to cope with that information maki- OW! Your head hurt!

You speculated for some time longer, living in your own little chaotic world as you drifted in your seemingly forced new 'home'. Half an hour later you finally made it back to reality, a headache following shortly after it. You massaged annoyed your temples and not long after the headache surprisingly vanished as if magic healed it. With that problem now gone you tried swimming again and the pain didn't hinder you as much as yesterday. Luckly . Happily you kicked with your feet and hands gaining speed in the water as you swam through the fluid.

When you were happy. No, when your family had been happy you always went swimming together at the ocean. But not for the normal swimming, you already had loved to stay underwater at that time. You even scared your parents a few times with how long you could stay underwater and thinking about it now you realized how long it had actually been since the last time you really were happy. Happy together as a real family.

From all the bad things that happened to you in this short time, this here was the best that could have ever happened to you. A life like this couldn't be so bad right? Your gaze wandered back down, the dark nothing making you curious. Of course, you can't trust anyone anymore, but if they only checked your soul than it wouldn't be so bad to stay now, would it? You wouldn't have to worry about money and live your life underwater while the monsters left you alone. Of course, you wouldn't be able to sing ever again, but you don't want to give up hope for your voice. Surely it could come back, right?

A loud growl from your stomache interrupted your thoughts and when you looked over where the machine was you saw Alphys standing there, waving to you with a smile on her face a tablet of food in other hand. One kick sufficed for you to start gliding, you pressed your legs together and swam to Alphys like a mermaid would. You didn't know why, but it was the fastes way to swim underwater without really wasting too much energy.

,,G-Good morning, F-Frisk. S-seems like y-you're feeling b-better." The dinosaur greeted you smiling happily. She's definitely only being so nice, because you're a red something soul.

,, _Yeah, the pain isn't so strong anymore._ " you thought, the electronic voice of your machine voicing them. A nod following the words. Really practical that thing!

,,T-That's g-good. T-Then I-I'll o-open one t-tube that l-leads throught t-the l-lab, nonetheless t-the other tube w-will only b-be o-opened when G-Gaster a-allows it." you nodded in understanding, your stomache making itself again noticable through a deep rumble which left you blushing before the orange monster. Alphys only giggled a little which earned her a glare which again she didn't see. The scaled monster pushed some buttons in a specific order and a piece of the glass opened, yet the water stayed inside. Interesting... Alphys slipped the tablet through that window and you immediatly got it... It's still steaming... inside water?... What. The. Fuck? 

You checked the food trying to find out why it was how it was and discovered nothing. Slowly you took a spoon, which was also on the tablet and filled it with snow white rice and curry sauce. Your hand started up the way to your mouth and wondering you opened it. As you had slightly expected the magical water immediatly filled your mouth and you grumbled displeased. How were you supposed to eat with water in your mouth? Your gaze wandered over to Alphys, who still stood on the other side watching intently. Probably making sure that you would really eat something. After like a minute with you starring at her, did she notice that you weren't eating and looked puzzled at you.

,, _How am I supposed to eat with the water in my mouth?_ " you 'asked'. 

,,O-Oh! Yeah, I f-forgot to t-tell you. Y-You needn't w-worry about the w-water, a-as said b-before this water i-is from waterfall a-and magical. Well, e-everytime you s-swollow this w-water it a-actually t-turns into p-pure energy in an i-instance." Alphys stuttered explained.

,, _What happens then with the energy? Will it build up? Would I explode?_ " the machine shot at her with a monotone voice, not interpretenting your fear at all. Who wouldn't. Actually?

,,F-Frisk, you n-needn't worry a-about that to as t-the energy will be d-discharged through your p-pores in your s-skin. Like a f-fish actually, b-but instead o-of only doing it t-through gills y-you do i-it through your h-hole skin o-or body or- I should just s-shut up." 

Absorbing the information you got, you tried taking another spoon of curry into your mouth. This time really taking the bite and to your surprise it really vanished, pleasant warmth making itself noticable for a short moment before disappearing, as well. Well, it was definitely different and strange, but it won't really bother you as long as you won't die of it you could actually care less. And so you spent time with Alphys. Though she just watched you eat like some creep which crept you out, but you guessed she was just taking care of you?... Right?

As soon as you finished eating that small space in the glass opened again and you handed over the tablet with a satisfied smile. Changing to a neutral one at once when you heard the other persons? monster? voice.

,,I-I will b-be back r-real q-quickly, o-ok Fr-risk?" you half-heartedly listened. Don't think anything bad about yourself. Why should you even care? Nothing good comes out of being social and start trusting some other living being.

Alphys waited for a response for a while, but caught on farely quickly that you wouldn't react to her. Your gaze followed her figure until you couldn't see her anymore.

And so she was out of your mind. Your eyes wandered down to the deep blue of nothingness and a little excited you swam with speed to the part you really wanted to explore.

As you swam deeper you felt pressure building for a slight second and felt it disappear at once. As if it never happened, but that was something you didn't mind. You wouldn't have to worry of crushing yourself in this water for going to deep.

Your eyes widened when you glanced to your right. You had already swam beyond the floor from where the machine stood, but instead of just some nothing being there another floor awaited you with other scientist walking around and big pipes with water going anywhere from somewhere. Those where probably the pipes with which you would be able to travel around the lab.

You watched interested at what the other monsters were doing for some time, before one rabbit like monster looked up from their clipboard and looked at you. Immediatly you legs kicked out and you swam deeper down, away from her gaze. You didn't know why you reacted that way, you kind of startled and escaped from those watchful eyes. You just didn't feel comfortable with the rabbit being able to see you or with the other monsters that followed after.

And just like that went the rest of the free time you had, with you exploring your 'cage' full of water and escaping the gazes of the scientists like some scared animal. You could say you were a little shy...

A beeping startled you out of your trance of swimming around and exploring. Instinctively you knew you had to go back to the machine and so you did... really fast. It was like the water had become a part of you and at that really quickly, too. Like you actually had lived your hole life in water and what you wouldn't give for it to be true, but losers can't be choosers.

You shot up from the floor, looking like that from Alphys view, and did a big loop too slow down as you weren't practiced enough to stop in water and stopped infront Alphys. This time Gaster was at her right side, smiling at you with gentleness you glared at suspiciously.

,, _What do you want?_ " the boring male voice of the machine broke the silence first as it translated your inner voice. Your face became distrusting and suspicious of the other two and you just waited for them to reply while you crossed your arms like a barrier between you and the monsters.

,,Just some checking for now, Frisk." Gaster answered, probably trying to get some trust out of you. Instead you just glared at him. You know that you had thought that it couldn't be that bad living here which didn't mean that you would believe those creature's without batting an eye. You've gone through some really fucked up shit and you won't just start trusting others anymore... not like before, at least.

You felt your inner self or soul clench at those thoughts. Like it was trying to say that you should believe in them, in monsters. That you should stay _DETERMINED_ to try until the end, but you just couldn't. The pain of betrayal was still there, just because you could distract yourself from those haunting memories didn't mean that everyting was alright. It just helped making it worse. The truth, the reality... it hurts more than any torture can give you.

Unconsciously your fingers trailed the scars on your arms. Your bady was after all just scars now. Just small places had still your soft skin, with the big exception of your face. Just your left cheek had a scar you could clearly feel. It went from right below your eye to your bottom jaw. That one wound was a small mistake of your fat, disgusting, old, stinking, brutal, greedy torturer. He had just apologized for that one scar he gave you, saying he wanted to save your face for his sexual lust after everything would have been done. 

_..A pity, I can't keep you, Frisk. We would have so much fun. Hehehehe. But than again there are many women for that, it's just the fun of doing it with a virgin._

Furiously you shook your head, trying to just throw those nightmarish memories out of your mind. You looked up and immediatly locked eyes with Gaster. It seemed he had waited for you to go back to the reality, an unreadable expression on his boney face as he studied you. Was it possible he knew what you had thought about? Hopefully not, but Gaster is too clever...

,, _I thought you wanted to make some tests on me, don't you?_ " again you broke the silence first. Alphys was too shy and scared to even move, even though she seemed a lot more comfortable with Gaster at her side.

,,Yes, but you are in no condition yet. In addition we are still testing for a suitable partner for you who will do those procedures with you. Of course, the tests who are a lot more bigger and complicated require me, so don't worry about anyting else but getting healthy again, Frisk." the head scientist explained.

With that simple check ups were made, where they asked you questions like 'Are you in pain?' or 'Can you move perfectly?'. At the questions where they asked you about the pain you really wanted to be sarcastic and just say 'Which do you mean? The physical or the pain I have since I got betrayed?', but you didn't. You mean, how were you supposed to be able to be sarcastic when a machine spoke for you which obviously can't copy such emotions. 

,,Ok, Frisk. You seem to be healing really good... but... Anyway just rest for a few more days and don't move too much than you should and you will be alright again." Gaster and Alphys said goodbye with their jobs done and left you to yourself again...

Where you supposed to worry about the pause? You were so confused and a little bit scared.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A continuous blaring beeping was the first thing that greeted him this morning. Slowly white eyesockets opened to the annoying sound which signaled him every morning that another day began.

He sat up and stopped the annoying sound with a sigh. Skeleton hands opened the door when he finished with changing and getting ready for probably another unsuccessful day of job hunting.

He always wore his favourite clothes of a beige T-shirt with a violette sweatshirt on top, a red scarf, a pair of black leggins with white stripes on each side and lastly matching violette slippers.

Firstly the skeleton monster exited his simple room of a bed, a relative big closet and a desk full of science books and anatomy books, and walked over to another white door on the end of the hall. Silently he entered the different room and tiptoed over to his still sleeping babybones little sweet brother.

,,Papyrus, it's time to wake up, little bud." a clear deep voice resounded in the dark room from the older skeleton and a little yawn greeted him when Papyrus opened his dark eyesockets.

,,GOOD MORNING, SANS" his sweet sleepy voice rung out of his little body as mini versions of skeleton hands rubbed at his eyesockets. Immediatly a smile rested on that cute bone face and Sans couldn't help himself but smile back as he opened the curtains to let light in.

Papyruses room had a lot more things in it than Sans's, a red sports car bed, a desk full of action figures, a little desk for homework and his closet. Sans walked over to the wooden closet and put clothes out for his brother and exited the room, walking downstairs to the kitchen right beside the stairs. Sans began making waffles for Papyrus and a mug of black coffee for himself.

It didn't take long for his brother to run down the stairs and happily take a seat in his chair at the table inside the kitchen. Amused at the little ones energy in the morning Sans brought Papyrus the waffles with warm chocolate sauce on them over and watched his little brother eat while he sipped at his coffee.

,,ready to go, papyrus?" asked Sans while putting the plate into the sink.

,,YA!" followed the younger Papyrus hopping excited.

Without any more talk the brothers made their way to the youngers school. Powder white snow greeted them as they exited their home, but the skeleton brothers didn't really care. After all, they can't feel the cold wind as it goes through their bones, but either way Papyrus wore red gloves and a red coat. Can't really do anything against a motherlike older brother.

15 minutes later the two monsters stood at the gates of the school for kids. A big female sheep like monster standing right beside the gate, greeting every child that would greet her with a heart warming smile. Sans felt himself relax at the sight of the older monster.

As the skeletons got nearer the seep monster noticed the both and immediatly waved at the two. Papy running to her with a sweet and cute giggle as he greeted the woman with a hug, like everyday.

,,Good morning, Papyrus" she would giggle always back at the excited child at her legs.

,,And good morning to you too, Sans." she added when she looked up to the older brother.

,,good morning, toriel." he'd reply like everytime.

Papyrus wouldn't stay for any longer than that as his best friend Undyne would always sprint over to the smaller skeleton and drag him to their classroom. Sans can't say he likes Undyne as she once bit him for some reason and now he doesn't really trust her much with his little brother, but what can you say? Papyrus can be really stubborn sometimes. 

As Sans was about to say goodbye to toriel after a little chat and go his way back for more job hunting, he got stopped by a big hand of fluffy white fur.

,,Wait, Sans! Before you go I have something to tell you." Toriel began rather happily, this got Sans attention.

,,ok." he gave Toriel a curious look as he gave her his full attention.

,,Well, yesterday I got a call from a friend and he said that the lab is looking for a worker and are already planning the test. So, I registered you for taking part in the test. I hope that this doesn't anger you, but I know how much you love science and how desperately you are searching for a job. "

Oh

My

Bones

Genuine happiness welled up inside a skeleton body. Sans couldn't really believe what he just heard. He got a chance of getting a job and one in the field he always had wanted to work in. It was like a lot more than a dream come true. He was speechless.

Being alone in taking care for a household and another living being since he was little, Sans had always worried about money and how to pay rent and everything. He is so happy for getting a chance of being able to make Paps life a lot more better. Sans could finally buy things for Papy without having to worry about the money. He could finally get a chance of having a better life.

Of course someone should never be so overconfident, but Sans believes in himself. He should immediatly go home and begin studying.

,,thank you so much, toriel. really, i appreciate everything you have done for us until now. and don't worry i'm not mad at you." Toriel just smiled warmly at the smaller skeleton monster.

,,You don't need to thank me, Sans. I know you want to start studying so don't wait any longer and go home already." Toriel waved Sans goodbye. 

Sans didn't even want to waste time with walking back and teleported home instead, not even bothering with anything else he opened his laptop and started learning for a better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End~


End file.
